More particularly, the invention relates to an anti-tartar composition, which makes it possible to combat the formation of tartar, as well as to its use in combination with a food supplement or a chewable article for animals.
The present invention lies within the field of the control of tartar, in particular in domestic animals such as dogs.
More particularly, the invention relates to an anti-tartar composition, which makes it possible to combat the formation of tartar, as well as to its use in combination with a food supplement or a chewable article for animals.
The invention also relates to food supplements and chewable articles for animals, which have an anti-tartar action.
The formation of tartar, in particular in dogs, can favor the development of periodontitis with consequences in particular on the quality and condition of the enamel and/or the gums or else at the cardiovascular level.
In order to combat tartar and its deleterious effects in domestic animals, their owners frequently call upon the veterinarian.
In parallel, when it is desired to avoid or limit this type of consultation, tablets having an anti-tartar action are known.
However, dogs frequently swallow these tablets as soon as they are given to them. Therefore, they do not chew them or keep them sufficiently long in their mouth in order to achieve an acceptable effectiveness.
This may furthermore lead to a large and excessive consumption of these tablets, without being able to obtain the desired effect or, at least, without being able to obtain such effect in a satisfactory manner.
Other forms can be contemplated such as, for instance, dentifrices.
However, from a practical standpoint, that type of product is difficult to use in animals and requires the intervention of the owner, who may be somewhat squeamish, or else recourse to a specialized dog grooming service.
Chewable objects for dogs are also known which, by the chewing of them, have an abrasive action due to the flow of saliva, which may prevent the tartar from depositing in excessively large amount.
Nevertheless, the effectiveness of these chewable articles is limited and they do not make it possible satisfactorily to destroy tartar, which has already formed.
Thus, it would appear necessary to find new agents for combating tartar and its harmful effects, in animals and in particular dogs, which agents would make it possible to prevent, or at least limit, the development of diseases, which may be related thereto, in particular the development of periodontitis.
Furthermore, this need would seem to be becoming more and more important, inasmuch as the number of pets is continuing ceasing to increase, particularly dogs.